


5:15

by michelles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College sorta, F/M, Swearing, brief riarlie, does a cliche airport chase draw you in to read this, lucaya - Freeform, maya's moving away and lucas is kinda of an asshole but he makes up for it, they're like 19 in this fic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelles/pseuds/michelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and at 5:16 if you're not with me you can catch me in the next city"<br/>he made a mistake and he has until 5:15 to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5:15

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, I mean not really because I write all the time but I never post anything. This is a one-shot because I was too lazy to do multi chapters, anyways. Here's what you need to know about this fic, its called 5:15, it's a lucaya fic and it's basically includes your cliché running into airport and Lucas is sort of an idiot but what's new anyways enjoy!

_"What do you want me to do Lucas, stay here in this damned city and live out your fantasies of where we're both happy and living in this giant castle? That was your and Riley's dream. It wasn't mine and it wasn't part of our plan"_

_"Maya, I'm sorry, please, listen to me"_

_"Goodbye Lucas"_

_5 hours earlier: 12th August 2019 (2:15)_

Maya ran to her mail box to find a large brown envelope, she walks back to the main room where her friends were sitting down waiting "This is it" she said, "This is the letter that tells me my whole future" Riley looked at her smiling "Well, open it! We all want to know where you're going to be"

She carefully takes the letter out of the envelope and reads it out loud

"Dear, Maya Penelope Hart, We are proud to announce that you have been accepted to the Florence Academy of Art in Italy for the Fall of 2019" Maya squealed in happiness, "I got in!" Her eyes glowed brightly like the sun and the stars and the moon and the whole universe. Riley and Missy screamed along with her, happy for their friend, Lucas kisses her on the cheek, Isadora gave Maya a sweet and short hug after congratulating her, Farkle and Zay high-fives her and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"Keep reading" Farkle encouraged "and we are granting you a full scholarship for the years that you will be spending with us. We are excited to have you joining our school. Please note that you have to arrive at Florence on the" Maya's voice falters, her voice fading away, her face of excitement drops and is now replaced with a sad look.

"Maya?" Lucas speaks up

"When are you leaving?" Farkle asks

Riley stays silent, she gives Maya a knowing sad smile figuring out what the letter has said before the words even came out of Maya's mouth.

"Please note" Maya starts "that you must arrive in Florence on the 13th August 2019 as you are one of the candidates for an early admission, Congratulations and we hope to see you soon"

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Lucas says astonished

Maya looks up. Her eyes glistening with tears, she doesn't know how to feel. Should she feel happy and ecstatic that she got in to her dream school in Italy, she has been dreaming of this moment since she was little girl, sitting by the Rivera, soaking in the sun while sketching the gorgeous view of the sea and the vibrant houses and eating raspberries. Or should she feel devastated that she's going to be leaving her best friends since elementary school.

This feeling wasn't foreign to her; she always has issues that she felt conflicted with. The feeling reminded her of the spiraling triangle that involved herself, Riley and Lucas, which they eventually got past after six months in their freshmen year of high school.

Lucas didn't have to pick in the end, Riley saw Charlie again after their last encounter on that disastrous New Year's night on the balcony. They started speaking again in their AP Literature class talking about Shakespeare and Hemingway and Riley realizes that they both share the same interests and have the same quirks. They both can't paint for shit, they like the same books, the same music and have the same passions. Riley makes another realisation that Charlie is the prince that she always wanted that and that Lucas couldn't be and that maybe she could give Charlie a chance to sweep her off her feet.

And, that's how the triangle ended, Riley stepped back but for good this time, she found a perfect match for herself in Charlie and now that left Lucas and Maya and their unresolved feelings. It was awkward at first, sure they liked each other. He thought she was beautiful inside and out, he liked the art she created, the songs she sang occasionally and the fire that she always had in her heart that never went out.

She thought he was good and attractive and kind. She liked the way he made her heart feel warm and cozy and protected from the harsh cold. Then, she found out that he was more than just a pretty face. He had different layers of himself. He was the brooding bad boy who got kicked out of his school in Texas. He was the good guy who trying to change himself for the better. Originally in her head, he was the type of boy she thought that could fix her, but after everything they've been through, she changed her mind and decided that they could fix each other.

They were both broken souls, trying to fix the cracks in their hearts from the hurt they have endured in the past. They were similar in that way but still they were opposites, she was the moonlight and he was the sun. People always used to compare her and Riley as darkness and light and now she was comparing herself and Lucas as the same thing.

They were good for each other and everyone could see that but them. However, the feelings between them kept on growing and whenever they were around each other they melted. His eyes sparked up whenever she would call him Huckleberry and imitate him in her stereotypical Texan accent and her heart would beat out of her chest if she saw him in the hallway. They decided in their sophomore year that enough was enough and they knew if they didn't do anything about it, Riley would get involved.

They went to a different cafe for their first date not wanting to relive their horrific first date at Topanga's, they talked about their futures, she talked about her art and the pieces she'd been working on and all her favourite artists and Lucas amuses and surprisingly fascinates her with his small, intricate stories of his time in Texas, in between laughing, she was making up new and quirky nicknames to call him by, in which he laughed at and soon enough as Lucas was walking Maya home, Lucas kissed her outside her front door as it started pouring down rain.

She pulled back and laughed thinking how this was the most cliché thing that's happened to her, she saw these moments in romantic movies and now she was living those moments with a guy she loved with all of her heart. She didn't need to hide it anymore, she doesn't need to feel afraid or guilty for falling for him. The kiss that they were both sharing, Maya could only describe it as enchanting. She felt like she was floating on the clouds as she indulged in the taste of his mouth.

"Maya?" "Maya?" "MAYA?"

Maya snaps out of her reverie to see Riley and Missy in front of her and she realises that Farkle, Isadora, Zay and Lucas had all left.

"Hey, you zoned out there" Riley says worryingly

"Yeah, I just...needed to think" Maya replies "I don't know what to do"

"Maya, it's no brainer, you're going to Italy. It's been your dream since we were kids, we're not going to stop you" Missy says

"It's not you guys, It's Lucas" Maya exasperated

"Knowing Lucas, he's going to let you go, he loves your art, and he knows how much this means to you. He would do anything for you, you know why, Maya, because he loves you and it's always been you, even when we were in the triangle, if didn't step back for Charlie, I'm pretty sure he would of chosen you. Take the scholarship Maya; you've worked way too damn hard for this, don't throw it all way" Riley replies

"Yeah, the guy is crazy for you, besides, you saw how happy he was for you when you said you got accepted" Missy adds

"You think so" Maya said hopefully, she sits down on the couch as she sulked, she feels confused, she hasn't felt like thins in a long time and she isn't happy that it's coming back, her friends sit beside her and give her a small squeeze on the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, when have we ever been wrong?"

Needless to say, Riley and Missy were wrong, after Maya's talk with them, she decided to go to Lucas' house to speak about her decision, she felt nervous, her knees were shaking, her fingers fidgeted with the hair tie that was on her wrist. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and a second later it opened and revealed Lucas, He had a small smile on his face, they say their hellos and they greet each other with a kiss.

"So, I got in" She tries to break the ice, it's never been awkward with him and she wonders why it's so awkward now

"I know, and you're leaving today to get there by tomorrow"

Maya nods sadly "My flight's at 5:15pm so I have some time to be with everyone before I leave"

"But, you're not gonna go right?"

Maya looks at him, he said it so quietly so maybe she didn't hear him properly, a million thoughts ran through her head, did he actually just say that he didn't want her to go.

"What?"

"Don't. Go." Lucas repeats

"You cannot be serious" She's shocked, I mean, yeah, she didn't want to leave him and the others but she at least thought that he would be supportive and let her go which would calm and settle all her fears but now her anxiety is bubbling in the deep pits of her stomach and she adds this feeling to the list of other feelings she hates.

She feels her "dungeon of sadness" opening up again but instead of Josh sitting there like he was in her middle school days he is replaced by Lucas and she really don't want Lucas to be in the spot.

"I am, Maya, I am proud of you that you got in and everything but whatever you can do in Italy, you can do here in New York with me" He replied

"I don't think you understand, Lucas, that this has been my dream since I was a kid" She spat, she felt so angry that the burning sensation in her stomach was spreading to her lungs and she felt like as the world was spinning and she couldn't breathe, yet she stood her ground like she always did even if it's up against one of the most important person in her life.

"What about my dream of us being together, of us living our dreams with eachother" He shot back, she falls silent, her rage still igniting within her, why is he being difficult, he didn't seem to have a problem with it when she told him when she was applying so why is he being like this now"

"Lucas, just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean that I'm going to be leaving you" She wants to make him understand, that they could still make it work, she could live her dreams and create art and make people feel something, make them feel the way she feels when she draws and paints and splashes colours together on a canvas to make a masterpiece and still be with the boy of her dreams. "You didn't say anything when I was applying, why are you acting like this now?"

"Because, I didn't think that you would get in!" He shouts, he realises his mistake and tries to speak again "Maya. I'm-" he's cut off by Maya's hand "You said enough" and in that moment all the anger and all the rage that was building inside of her exploded out of her, her eyes red and brimmed with tears. She was hurt and shocked, he thought that she wasn't good enough to get into that school, he didn't think her art was good enough for that school. She steps back a few paces and wipes away the fallen tears that have escaped from her eyes.

"You know what I'm going to Italy and there's nothing that you can say or do that will stop me from going, I proved you wrong by being accepted and I'm going to prove you wrong again" she walks away and stops and thinks something through

"I was going to ask you to join me, I thought about it while walking here, you know" she said calmly "you and me and Italy, we would eat pasta and take midnight walks and kiss on the street, underneath the street lights that would illuminate and create shadows of us and we would hold hands and we would sit on the bench while looking at the Rivera, you could still join me and I could forget what you just said to me because I love you so much and the thought of letting you go kills me so you could join me, so, it's up to you but I've made my decision and I'm not waiting for yours" She stands around for a while, looking at him, looking at the ground, she sighs and walks out of his house.

xx

"You idiot" Riley shouted, smacking him upside his head, after Maya left his house, Lucas realised his mistake and went to Riley's to see if he could find her but when she wasn't there, Riley and Missy already heard what had gone on between them.

"What kind of pathetic excuse for boyfriend are you" Riley screams, she was about to pounce on Lucas for breaking her best friend's heart

"You really fucked up this time dude" Missy adds as she holding Riley back

"You don't think I already know that" he snaps sarcastically "I don't know what to do, I don't have enough time to decide either. Her flight is at 5:15 and it's almost 3:00, she's probably half way at the airport by now"

"You're such a clueless white boy, you know that" Missy deadpans. Lucas gives her a look. She crosses her arms as she looks at Riley "Honestly, what did you and what does Maya see in him" Riley shrugs and Missy continues with her point "Anyway, it's obvious, you go after her"

"Missy's right, and Maya is not the type of person who waits around for someone and you're no exception Friar" Riley adds "She loves you so much, you know, she almost wanted to stay back, we thought you'd be supportive of her chasing her dream, we've all seen how much she wanted this, she gave you a second chance because she loves you. You're lucky, if it were me in Maya's shoes, I would have left you with no option at all" Missy nods her head in agreement

"Wow, Thanks"

"Listen, you don't have enough time, go right now and you might be able to catch her at the gates" Riley explains

"Go, get em' tiger" Missy encourages as she punches him on the arm

Lucas smiles and runs out of Riley's bedroom and turns the knob to her front door to leave the apartment "Lucas, wait" he turns around and find Riley standing in front of him, she gives him a quick hug as she draws back and kisses him on the forehead "Text me when the two of you arrive at Florence, okay" Lucas nods and as Riley steps back and he sends a smile her way and walks out the door.

_Present time (5:00)_

Lucas was the star athlete in school. He was amazing at track, basketball and baseball, which all included running and he could do all of that and not be out of breath. Hell, he was going to do basketball at college but here he was now running in a packed airport trying to find the feisty blonde girl that he loved. His lungs were on fire from sprinting but he had to keep going if he was going to catch up to her on time. He stops and checks his watch and it's 5:00 and he worries if she's already boarded the plane. "Where are you" he mumbles to himself, he keeps on running until he eventually finds the gate that's going from JFK to FLR, and he runs like he does in baseball before anyone can catch him out he has to reach the end.

"Woah, slow down there, Pretty Eyes, I need to see your ticket" The security guard blocks his way and then it hits him, he forgot to buy a ticket

"You don't understand, my girlfriend is in there and I need to see here. We left on bad terms and I need to see her"

"Awh, a young romantic, well let me just let right you in-and no, if you haven't got a ticket, we can't let you pass" the guard replies

"I don't have a ticket, just please let me through" Lucas begs

"If you're going with her, wouldn't you need a ticket" a voice says, he turns around and behind him are all of his friends, Riley, Missy, Zay, Farkle and Isadora,

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucas breathes

"We couldn't let Riley and Missy have the final goodbye with you" Zay says

"So they all convinced me to drive them here to say goodbye to you" Riley adds

"We also brought you a ticket so when you come back to visit, you owe us" Missy says

He shows the ticket to the guard and she lets him in, He walks around the waiting room of the airport and then he spots a spark of blonde hair and he's running again, towards her. He feels breathless not because of running, it's because she looks so damn beautiful and he's so lucky to have her and he regrets all the things that he said that hurt her, because she's one hell of a good artist, she deserves to go to that school. What kind of idiot would turn down the wild and mysterious Maya Hart? It feels like whilst he's running, she's getting further and further away and he blinks back the tears that have been welling up in his eyes.

She's texting Riley telling her that she's safe and that she's reached the airport and she's going to miss her so much but in her mind she's thinks about the deal she made with Lucas. She questions herself, is he going to show or is he going to stay in New York and not even say a single word to her and let their entire relationship crumble after wanting it for so long. Her thoughts were interrupted by the intercom.

"Flight AA255, New York to Florence is now boarding. Please make your way to the boarding gate. Thank You"

This was it, she was leaving home, leaving Riley and everyone else that she grew up with, her mom and Shawn. They were so happy for her when they heard she got accepted. Shawn gave her one his old cameras and Katy gave her a new painting set. She got up from her seat and made her way towards the gate and looked behind her one more time. A part of her still had hope that he would arrive at the boarding gate and proclaim his love for her like she saw in the movies.

Her phone chimed, _incoming text from Riley Matthews _, She opens the message and it reads "Surprise!" She looked at her phone, confused, what did Riley mean by surprise?__

"MAYA!" she heard a voice call her name, she whips her head around to see Lucas, the guy she has loved since the eighth grade was running towards her calling her name.

"Maya, I'm so sorry for what I said to you, I didn't mean it, I just wanted you to stay"

Her whole body freezes, her mind goes crazy. Oh my God, Oh my fucking God. He actually did it, he actually came to the airport and he still hasn't gotten the point that she's wasn't going to throw her dream away for him, no matter how much she loves him. He came all this way to ask her to stay again even though she gave him an ultimatum.

"What did you think?" She questions "You come here make a big romantic gesture and I'll fall on my knees and come back to you"

"Maya I-"

"What do you want me to do Lucas, stay here in this damned city and live out your fantasies of where we're both happy and living in this giant castle? That was your and Riley's dream. It wasn't ours and it wasn't part of our plan"

"Maya, I'm sorry. Will you please listen to me"

"Goodbye Lucas" Not wanting to hear another word from him she turns her back and walks to the boarding desk

"Alright, it's just going to be really awkward on the plane ride to Florence"

Maya freezes in her spot and looks behind her again and Lucas is inches away from her face to the point where she feels his breath.

"I'm coming with you Maya, it's almost 5:15 and I'm here, You don't have to wait for my decision anymore because I've already made it and it's that I am going wherever you're going, wherever you want to go" he takes a deep breath before saying "I love you, Maya Hart"

Tears well up in Maya's striking blue eyes and her mind transports her back the night where they had their first kiss and it started raining and it was the most cliché thing that's happened to her and then she finds her way back to reality where she's looking up at the boy she loves with all her heart and they're kissing and it beats all the kisses they have had in the past, it beats the morning kisses that he leaves her when she wakes up and it beats the first kiss they had in the rain, it beats the kiss they shared underneath the moonlight while looking at Orion's Belt and the other constellations. This kiss, in this suffocating airport beats all the kisses that she has ever had. She opens her eyes and she leans her forehead to his, noses touching, her hand softly combing through his hair.

Suddenly realisation hits her if he comes along, she would be the selfish one and she couldn't let that happen. Not because of her pride or her ego, it was because he had so many things going on here in New York, he had basketball and college and if he came then...

She pulls back and holds his hands rubbing them soothingly "I love you too" she sighs "but I can't make you come with me"

"Maya, I-I don't understand"

"Your life. Is here, and as much as I would love to kiss you and be with you underneath the lights on the streets of Italy. You belong here and I can't make you come with me"

"Maya- Please-"

"Don't make this hard for me, Lucas, stay here" she whispered "I love you and I always will. This isn't the end of us"

Maya lets go of his hand and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, she cups his face and smiles before pulling back and starts making her way to the boarding passage, she gives the attendant her pass and she turns around and gives him one final smile and a wave goodbye as she goes through the gate and all Lucas can do is watch her leave.

Once, she's in Italy, she checks her phone, 200 messages each from Riley, Missy, and her other friends, her family... and none from Lucas, she reads the texts from Riley and most of them are in capital letters saying "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE LUCAS" and "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TOGETHER" and many more over dramatized messages, she laughs at the message that Missy sent her which said "WE PAID $1000 FOR HIS TICKET FOR NOTHING, YOU OWE US HART"

She texts Riley back telling her that she's has safely arrived in Florence and she's in her dorm. Riley instantly reads it and sends her a request for a video chat, Maya accepts and Riley instantly brings up the Lucas situation.

"Maya, are you sure you made the right choice, I mean, you forgave him so why didn't you go through with the deal?"

"It wasn't about the deal, Riley. Or about forgiving him. Of course, I would forgive him, but if he came with me... I would have never forgiven myself for forcing him to leave his dreams in New York to follow mine in Italy. I would have to live with that guilt and I can't do that"

Riley hums, understanding her point "How's Italy" she changes the subject because she knew from Maya's tone that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I haven't had the chance to explore yet, but so far it's beautiful. It's everything I've dreamed of"

"I'm glad, Maya, I guess you got everything you wanted. A full family, A boyfriend-"

Maya scoffs "Yeah, a boyfriend who won't call me back or text me. For all he knows I could be dying"

Riley laughs "He will, don't worry"

"Have you spoken to him at all?"

"Not since yesterday, listen, Maya, I have to go, I have a date with Charlie, but don't worry Lucas will call back, I'm sure of it"

"I hope so. Have fun, I'll talk to you soon. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye"

Maya hangs up the call and her phone beeps notifying her that she has received a text.

_From Lucas: Tell me what it's like on the Rivera and how the lights look when they're on, when you get the chance, I'll visit soon, I love you Maya"_

She looks at the message and smiles as she texting back she looks out the window, the wind blows through her hair and it sends goosebumps down her spine. She smiles at the sights in front of her. Quaint little houses, small pathways with foliage hanging from above.

She notices a couple that resembles another couple that she knows so well. She sees them kissing and holding hands underneath the street lights and sees the shadows. She gets out her sketch pad and starts drawing the scene, smiling and blushing at the same time.

She knows nothing between them has ended or changed and even if she's 4,195 miles away from him, she loves him and he loves her and she's knows that "everything is going to be okay"

**Author's Note:**

> don't kill me.  
> follow me on tumblr: brooklynmaddox


End file.
